Problemas Nocturnos - Len x Rin
by Blackmenswithwatermelons
Summary: Planeaba hacer este de Luka x Gakupo ya que me encanta esa pareja pero no son hermanos…. (Lean sinopsis y entenderán a lo que me refiero) Por eso lo base para Rin x Len espero que os guste es mi primer Fanfic que hago (Bueno que lo subo) DISFRUTAD
1. Sinopsis

_**Planeaba hacer este de Luka x Gakupo ya que me encanta esa pareja pero no son hermanos…. (Lean sinopsis y entenderán a lo que me refiero) Por eso lo base para Rin x Len espero que os guste es mi primer Fanfic que hago (Bueno que lo subo) DISFRUTAD**_

_**Sinopsis **_

Desde que recuerdo mi hermana Rin y yo siempre dormimos en la misma habitación.- Supongo que al tener una casa con tan solo dos habitaciones aquello no era opcional más que nuestra carrera apenas iba comenzando - A Meiko la situación nunca fue de su agrado, constantemente le escuchaba quejarse y lamentarse por no poder rentar una casa más grande donde cada uno tuviera su propia habitación pero creo que nunca entendí el porqué de sus preocupaciones hasta aquél año en que finalmente logró rentar un lugar más cómodo y grande.

Luego de mudarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar, Meiko decidió separarnos finalmente y yo, por primera vez en la vida, experimente las ventajas de dormir solo. Pero con dicha nueva experiencia también surgió un problema que hasta entonces no conocíamos en la familia: Rin sufría de problemas nocturnos.

**_Vale para que entiendan más el sinopsis, se trata que apenas Len y Rin habían salido a la fama (saben a lo que me refiero) y en este One shot Meiko es como su mama ya que termino con Kaito y entonces la separación y el trabajo más frustración de hacerse cargo de los Gemelos kagamine era muy grande con el tiempo consigue otro empleo haciendo que se mudaran a una casa mas grande y ahí separando a los Gemelos_**

**_En eso llega otro problema Rin tiene una enfermedad… Problemas Nocturnos_**

**_TAN TAN TAN!_**


	2. Capitulo 1

Para más emoción hare el capítulo uno espero que os gusten, En todo el One shot el que narra es Len por eso hay muy pocos diálogos pero les gustara

ADVERTENCIA HAY INCESTO QUE SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS

ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO ALGO … SEXUAL SI NO PUEDE LEER ESO MEJOR NO LO LEAS

ADVERTENCIA AMA ESTE CAPITULO MUCHO

Capítulo 1

Tal y como lo oyen, las pesadillas y terrores nocturnos comenzaron a hacer estragos a mi hermana Rin quien a diario iba a visitar la alcoba de Meiko en busca de protección y alivio.

-Es que acaso no estas ya muy grande como para experimentar miedos nocturnos Rin? – Le reprochaba Meiko a mi avergonzada hermana.

Fue así que, días más tardes, Meiko decidió acompañar a Rin a su primera terapia psicológica y, orientada por la psicóloga, llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era prohibirle a Rin dormir con Meiko para, de esa manera, obligarla a afrontar sus miedos por si sola volviéndola independiente y más segura de su persona.

Definitivamente Rin no estaba al tanto de esta nueva medida pues, esa misma noche, cuando pretendía visitar la alcoba de Meiko, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Meiko había echado llave a su puerta imposibilitándole la entrada.

Fue en ese momento que Rin supo que la única opción que tenía era ir a mi habitación en busca de ¨Refugio y Protección¨ y medio minuto más tarde ya se encontraba ingresando a mi cuarto en medio de la oscuridad de la noche:

-Len, estas despierto? – Le escuche decir y en ese momento, abriendo los ojos, le vi acercarse a mi cama de manera lenta pero firme

- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunte y de inmediato me pidió permiso para dormir conmigo

-¿Qué hay de Meiko?

-Me ha cerrado la puerta… y tengo mucho miedo de regresar a mi cuarto sola.

En un inicio me enfurecí pero era tanto mi sueño que decidí ceder y permitirle entrar en mi cama a cambio de poder retomar mi sueño lo más pronto posible, y así lo hice pues medio minuto después ya dormía profundamente como antes.

Habría pasad horas cuando al darme ganas de ir al baño me pare y Salí de mi cuarto y, al volver, me di cuenta de que mi hermana se había apoderado casi de toda mi cama dejándome tan solo un pequeño espacio junto a ella. No quise discutir así que, sin decirle nada, me subí a la cama, y como pude me recosté junto a ella quedando en posición de cuchara con el pene pegado a su culo.

En ese momento me quede inmóvil, no sabía que hacer podía sentir el calor de su culo sobre la punta de mi p*ne tapado por un bóxer de tela muy ligera

Nunca antes había pensado en mi hermana de una forma fuera de lo fraternal pero ahora, al sentir ese culo tan redondito sobre mi p*ne, hacía que mi p*ne comenzara a crecer y crecer hasta quedar erguido y clavado sobre sus dos nalgas pero ahora eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que así inmóvil como estaba, podía sentir claramente cada movimiento del cuerpo de mi hermana a ratos hacia pegar más a su cuerpo al mío y lo único que ganaba era restregarme el culo con la *beep* con mayor claridad.

Claramente sabía que, si no hacía algo por evitarlo, tarde o temprano, como estaban las cosas, le rendiría tributo a su culo con una fuerte descarga de semen y eso me aterraba porque temía que Rin se fuera a despertar y fue precisamente por eso que todo lo que restaba de la noche la pase en vela deseando aguantar más tiempo mi descarga

Finalmente lo logre y cuando sonó mi despertados, la única que faltaba por despertarse en la habitación finalmente lo hizo.

-Buenos días Len..- Me dijo avergonzada al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de mi cuerpo de inmediato se alejó y mientras salía de mi cama y se arreglaba su rubio cabello me dijo – Por favor no le digas a Meiko que estuve aquí o me llevara nuevamente a la psicóloga.

Rin no abandono la habitación hasta que le prometí no decir nada y en seguía que ella se fue, no tuve otra opción que sacarme el pito y masturbarme frenéticamente pensando por primera vez en ella.


End file.
